Please, For Me?
by MariksMyra1614
Summary: Malik and Ryou's relationship is kinda rocky. Ryou asks something of Malik, hence 'Please, For Me'. MalikxRyou


_Hey! I hope you don't all hate me for not posting anything new in so long...I'm really sorry. I was busy and distracted over the summer so I didn't even get to write very much. This is one of the few things I did write. I wrote it all in two nights, so if it seems kind of ranty...you know why. It might be kind of rough too. Anyways, I'm also in the process of editing chapter 6 of Opposites Attract and writing chapter 7. Please don't give up on me, school started a couple months ago, so I can only really write on weekends. Thanks! Read and review! (try to say something constructive. I love good things about my story, but I'd also like something I can change.)_

**

* * *

**

**Please, For Me?**

Malik scowled as he watched various cars pass from the balcony of his apartment. He coughed lightly as he inhaled the smoke from a cigarette held loosely between his fingers. They say old habits die hard, and this one had been going for a couple years. At first it was just to ease the pain of all the stress in his family, but he never saw them anymore. Now it was a habit, so tough to break. A small cloud of smoke drifted away from the blonde as he turned to look through the sliding glass door behind him where his pure, clean of drugs and sex angel sat on the couch.

The depressed and worried expression on Ryou's pale face was averted towards the ground. He looked up every few minutes to see if Malik would return yet. Even though he hated everything about his love's disgusting habit, he loved the Egyptian dearly, and would do anything for him. That would include getting the smoking to stop.

They had set up boundaries and rules at first.

"No smoking indoors, brush your teeth and get rid of the smell if you want to kiss me."

However, his pleading never seemed to get through. Last time Ryou told him to stop, it caused a fight between them. The arguments never got physical though. Suddenly he was jolted from his thoughts when the sliding door shut rather hard. Then a smoke-drenched body sat down beside him, warm arms slipping around the younger blonde's waist. Ryou turned his head away when his boyfriend's smoky breath became unbearable. He spoke softly to the tanned one as he tried to escape the smell.

"Please, Malik...go freshen up,"

The taller blonde nodded slowly as he stood, producing the same response as always.

"Hm...Right. Sorry, Ry..."

Ryou smiled when a cinnamon scent drifted down the hallway a few minutes later. This mingled with a minty aroma as Malik returned, leaning down to look into his chocolate eyes.

"Better?"

"Mhmm, much better..."

The bronze teen then planted himself on the couch once more, lifting the angel onto his lap. He shook his head to rid the slight dizziness from the smoke earlier before placing gentle kisses along his lover's neck. Gradually his hand slid up Ryou's side and towards his cheek, guiding those soft pink lips to his own. The younger blonde moaned softly as he leaned into Malik's kisses, giving a small squeak when the teasing mouth pressed against his. The kiss grew warmer as he returned the loving gesture timidly.

This part of the night was always Ryou's favorite. Right after Malik came back inside, they cuddled up, sometimes kissing. Every night was relatively the same unless they went out somewhere. There wasn't much to go for in the small town.

_One night things changed._

Ryou smiled cheerfully as he heard the door open. He had been busying himself with a plate of fresh-baked cookies and some milk. The food was immediately set down, and the boy stood to meet his love at the door. A deeper voice accompanied Malik's; both sounded fairly out of it.

"Malik?" Ryou called out.

The owner of this name soon turned the corner, his hair looking somewhat messed up. A slightly shorter boy with hair similar to Ryou's followed close behind him. The only different between himself and the stranger was that the hair was spikier, and he appeared to have an evil look to him. Malik smiled at his friend before turning to Ryou. The Egyptian lifted him into the air, hugging him close. He spoke a bit more loudly and quickly than usual.

"Hello, Ryou! How have you been today? This is Bakura, a friend I found at the bar. He was telling me all about the best ways to rob a bank. Isn't he great?"

The stench of alcohol wafted past Ryou as he was set down again. He nodded slowly, stepping back to look at them both. Bakura gazed at him as if trying to see through his clothing. Malik elbowed the silver-haired thief with a faint hiss of 'Mine! No staring!'

"Yes..lovely, Malik. Can you two please take your

drunk fest outside?"

He gestured towards the balcony, smiling hopefully. The tallest blonde frowned and flopped onto the couch.

"No...I wanna stay here and be with you."

He reached out to grab Ryou's wrist, pulling him away from Bakura's watchful eyes, then wrapping his arms around the angelic one protectively. He smirked up at the remaining blonde. The darker version of Ryou snarled before folding his arms over his chest. He then wandered towards the balcony, stumbling from the several beers clogging his mind. Meanwhile, Ryou squirmed uncomfortably.

"Malik...let go. You're drunk and you smell like smoke."

The mentioned Egyptain 'hmphed' and feigned looking hurt but didn't loosen his hold. Ryou tried once again, turning his head to see his boyfriend better.

"Please...you know I can't take the smoky smell. I can't breathe properly."

Quickly, the young blonde found himself being pushed from his love's lap to the ground. Malik stood, towering over him, looking frustrated now.

"You think that's my fault? Do you know how hard it is to quit smoking? No, of course you don't! You're so perfect, never done anything or even been hurt."

Ryou blinked in surprise, tilting his head down as he backed away along the floor. This only seemed to make Malik more upset. The taller boy swung his hand across Ryou's cheek, creating an effective red mark. As soon as he heard the shrill cry from his lover, something clicked. Dropping to his knees, the tanned one looked at what he had done.

"Ryou...please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Tears rimmed the eyes of the teen in front of him, who backed away fearfully.

"Only if you'll stop smoking...let me help you."

Malik stared uncertainly. His own words echoed in his mind.

'Never even been hurt...how can he still want to help me?'

Ryou's pale hand raised to touch his cheek lightly. The color burned darker than he had ever blushed, and soon it would bruise. He watched Malik sadly, trying to hold back his tears. The mark didn't sting nearly as much as the effects of the fight pained his heart.

"Please, for me? For you, too. I don't want you to die young of lung cancer."

At this, the salty droplets slid down Ryou's cheeks, fuzzing his vision. He could feel a gentle hand touch his shoulder, and Malik's face came into better view.

"I-I will, Ryou...but you need to help me. I can't do it on my own..."

Deep hazel eyes looked into his own.

"Malik, you know there's nothing I'd rather do."

His thin body shook with sobs as he leaned towards the only person who had ever hurt him. He was met with the warm embrace he knew so well. A light kiss landed on his cheek, causing him to flinch. This reminded him of something he must say.

"I forgive you, Malik. May I please get some ice for my cheek before it swells up?"

The tanned blonde nodded slowly as he sat back, his eyes full of hurt at having caused his sweet angel so much pain.

"Yes, of course. While you're doing that, I'll get rid of Bakura and freshen up."

He stood solemnly, glad he hadn't had nearly as many beers as Bakura and helped Ryou to his feet. Once his lover had gone off to the kitchen for some ice, he strode quickly out to the balcony. He fetched the remaining package of cigarettes he owned and tossed them over the railing. Bakura blinked as a faint 'ping' registered that the small box had hit a light post down by the sidewalk.

"What are you doing! That was five bucks you just threw away!"

Malik responded by seizing the protesting thief by the arm and dragging him inside to the front door.

"Get out of my house, I hope I never see you again!"

Bakura stumbled down the hall, mumbling choice curses to the slamming door at his back. Once this matter was solved, he rushed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up the horrendous smoky smell. Malik sighed, retreating to the kitchen. Ryou's tears had now stopped flowing and he was perched on the counter across from the freezer, a cloth pressed to the offending red handprint. It seemed to be fading, which Malik smiled at.

"Let me see how bad it is, ok?"

The angel carefully removed the cloth, revealing that his cheek didn't appear to be broken. A faint bruise was forming though.

"Hm...it should feel better in a week or so. Every time I see that until then it will remind me what an idiot I was."

He held a hand out to Ryou to help him down. The blonde nodded to him agreeing silently as he hopped down from the counter. They walked out to the couch, Malik sitting first, followed by Ryou next to him. After a while the silence became too much, and the younger blonde set his cloth down on a small table so he could speak more easily.

"Malik...please don't hit me ever again..."

Malik frowned, avoiding his angel's gaze for a moment. When their eyes met, he spoke.

"It hurts so much to hurt you. I promise not to hurt you from now on."

He looked down, wrapping his arms loosely around his beautiful lover.

"I love you too much to let you go. I couldn't bear to drive you away, so I'll make this a relationship you'll more enjoy being a part of."

Ryou smiled as he leaned into the warm arms encircling his body.

"I love you too, so very much. We'll rid you of this habit even if it takes a while. You'll get through this."

He tilted his head back to see unique violet eyes.

"Thank you, Ryou."

Their faces inched closer before Ryou whispered.

"Your welcome, Malik. People do crazy things for love, you know?"

"Mhmm...for sure," the tanned boy returned as he pressed his mouth gently to the sweet lips of his ever-forgiving koi. Ryou kissed back and narrowed his eyes, dissolving into the world of cinnamon-flavored kisses.

* * *

_Read and review! Thanks for reading! Look for chapter 6 of Opposites Attract this week, I hope._


End file.
